Stray Kaito
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Kaito tired of being forgotten, decides to leave and live a Visual Kei life... but is he forgetting something or someone?read more to find out :3 I do not own vocaloid or characters, only this story. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Today was like any ordinary day. Master would call everyone into a meeting to discuss about which song, and which place we would have to perform, except, he never tells me which song or place I would sing... I would always watch everyone run out the door to go have fun performing an exciting concert, as I sat back being forgotten, like always...

"Alright guys, listen up closely. Miku and Luka will be singing Magnet tonight. Len, Rin. You'll be singing Trick or Treat. Lastly, Meiko. You are going to sing...Change me. I want you all to do a great job, have fun, and be yourself." Master read down the list he held in his right hand. As I looked at everyone, they all looked excited. Once they realized I was looking at them, they gave an apologetic look towards me as always. My heart ached at the thought of another night without performing. It's been like this from the start.

Meiko began to stare at me oddly, as well as everyone else. "Why are you crying Kaito?" Master laid the list down on the coffee table, giving his attention to me. My vision blurred slightly, having more tears come down. Then I thought for a second about why I was crying.

Still having tears falling down, I sucked up some air and started to say what was on my mind. "Why even ask such question...Why even have me around! All I do each day is listen and watch while being forgotten! If you don't want me anymore, then why have me around! It's been like this from the start Master..." I cried harder than I did a while ago. I then stood up from the couch I was sitting in, and looked at everyone. Master was speechless from my outburst, as well as everyone else. "I thought so...speechless. I'll be leaving now." I walked out of the living room, towards the exit of the house. Before I could walk out the house, I ripped out the vocaloid symbol that was on my coat, and stormed out of the house while grabbing my bag with my other clothes in it.

When I walked outside of the house, I saw fans surrounding the house, but, they didn't pay any attention to me. They probably thought I was some concert organizer. That knowledge only brought me to anger. I was sick of it...all of it. Being in that place was just holding me back...No more.

I finally passed through the crowd, and found an alley across the street. I decided to go change into my Visual Kei clothes in there. Without hesitation, I quickly ran across the street with no one looking.

"Good bye...Master..." I mumbled beneath my breath, as I put on the last peice to my ouffit, which was small hat. I tightened the strap to my bass, so it wouldn't fall off my back. While I did that, I looked at my old vocaloid clothes one last time before leaving them on the floor of the alley.

_(HEhehe) _ I chuckled to myself, as my made my way to gakupo's house...

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED (DONDON DOOOOON)**_


	2. Gakupo's house

"Wow, just...wow." Gakupo said, as he dug through his fridge to grab the left over chinese-take out. "Other than leaving vocaloid, you're going Kei visual too. (Hah!) your too much Kaito, but, I don't blame you one bit." He tossed me a small box of the fried rice to eat. I only sank lower onto his couch as I took in a breath to regain myself.

"Yeah...thanks for letting me crash at your place for the night. I didn't know what to do, or go to after I walked out of that building." I took a spoon full of the fried rice.

"Hm, I don't know if it's me, but, maybe going Kei will get you some pointers. Like, book at underground concerts, then build your way up,cause they're gonna see you're a vocaloid once they hear your voice. Plus, you're a Kei vocaloid. They're going to be all over you, but hey, that's just me." The purple head took another bite into the fried noodles. "If your ever going to start new, you always have to have a plan first, cause if you leave, then have no plan. Your just going to look like a lost child...which I bet you did look like." Gakupo laughed at the last sentence. After finishing all of his noodles, he opened his box of rice and flipped the T.V. on.

I took the chance to slow down my eating, and think about what Gakupo just said. He's right. I could book a performance at underground joints, that won't be hard, plus, I could easily rise up... and now that he did mention it, I did sort of felt like a lost child once I got out the building.

"Kaito, won't you be missed?" He snapped me out of my thoughts, but the question surprised me a bit. I never really thought about that on my way to his house. "I mean (CRACK!) besides the Master, you had a family." He cracked open the fortune cookie. "But hey, what ever relationship you had with them is none of my business." He set aside the food, and gave a sheepish smile at me. I nodded at him, returning a smile. "I'll help you get a gig at this one underground place Piko, and Gumi showed me. I'm sure that they'll help you out too, if you tell them what happen." Giving me a thumbs up, he grabbed his plates, and headed out into the kitchen.

"Thanks Gakupo, but, I need a song to sing...a visual Kei song." I tapped my finger against the small box that still contained some rice in it. "I need to get to writting-" I stopped as I heard Len's voice on the T.V.

`_Look Kaito (sniff) where ever you are, or I hope you'er some where...please come back...I-I miss you nii-san...I hope nothing happened to you! We found your coat and scarf, but, Please! Give me a sign that you're okay! (Huff!) We all miss you...` _I saw my scarf around Len's neck, along with him clutching onto my coat, rather harshly. My expression was nothing but...stun.

"Your going to have to notify him that you're okay Kaito." Gakupo scolded at me, as he made his way back into the living room. I nodded quickly, and got up to get some paper.

I need to get started onto that song...but first...I need to write a letter to Len.


	3. Duet?

_"Dear Len, I'm doing fine, don't worry about me. I'm finally doing stuff that could, and possibly would make me happy. My heart ached badly, and it would continue to get worse the more I stayed there. I'm sorry I made you worry like that, didn't mean to. You could have my ice-cream that's in the freezer since I'm not going to be at the house anymore. You'll like it cause its tropical sherbert, so it has a hint of banana flavor. Once you get this letter, please don't show it to anyone, okay? You won't know when, but I'll come and take you some where. Make sure no one is around you when you're reading this._

_From Yours truly, and secretly: V.K. Kaito_

* * *

I read the letter over again to make sure it was how I wanted it. I took a quick nod, and put the letter next to my back-pack. I also finished my song. I only hope that they like it. If not, then I only have to keep trying...

"C'mon Kaito, Miki's outside inside the car!" Gakupo held the door open, so I could hurry up and grab my guitar and head out the door. Once I got outside, I saw Miki inside a ordinary four door car. No limo...no hummer...nothing big. I quickly shook that thought off, and hopped in the back seat.

"Long time no see Kaito! Gakupo told me you were going all Visual kei, but I didn't believe him, boy! That proved me all wrong, I mean look at yah! You got a kick ass ouffit, nice tattoo on your cheek, just beautiful." Miki looked at me through the rear view mirror. I smiled a bit, cause now I know that I don't look stupid, but actually look good. " Don't get all nervous when we get to the place, just go with the flow. I have faith in yah."

"Thank you Miki, and it really had been forever. I just don't remember when was the last time we meet though." I tried to think of the last place we meet, but Gakupo had the answer.

"It was at Oliver's birthday party, remember? He did a rodio theme, and eveyone got drunk, so you and Miki had a mechanical bull contest, then we all squared dance... . That was one badass party." Gakupo laughed at the memory, along with me and Miki. " I wonder what theme he'll have this year, but I'm sure as hell having a disco party in a week or two." He streched his arms out.

"That really was a badass party though, and I think that Miki won the contest cause I could barely get on the bull, I was too drunk. It didn't matter, I was having fun." I felt my mouth curve into a big smile. I don't recall smiling this wide when I was at the house...I'm just smiling so much right now. My heart feels funny, I feel warm water on my cheeks.

"Kaito, you okay?" Miki checked up on me through her mirror, but kept focuss on the road. "It's okay to talk honey, we all love you." The pink head tried to sooth me by her words. "Look Kaito, your going to do great out there. What ever type of song your going to sing, rock, pop, or anything. We'll love it." She drove into the parking tunnel to find her parking space.

"No, it's okay Miki. I'm fine...it's just that, you both make me happy. I like the feeling of being happy." I unbuckled my seat belt, along with Gakupo and Miki.

"Your supposed to be happy around your family." Gakupo playfully punched my shoulder. "Were your family whether you like it or not. So it's okay to be happy around us." I looked over to Gakupo and Miki, and they both were smiling towards. I smiled back at them, but then I quickly pulled out my two of my song sheet.

"I have two songs that I managed to write. One is a solo, but the other, I need some one to sing with. Can which one of you sing with me." They both paused from walking and took the lyric sheet to examine it. "The duet song will be the second song, after the first one I sing." I added in, as I watched both of them.

"I think Miki should sing this one. It seems like she would be the one to sing a song called `_InSaNiTy`._" Miki nodded in agreement.

"I guess that means that Miki will be the one singing with me." I said, as we walked out of the parking lot. "Before we even sing, Miki, your really going to sing most of the song itself, but it's just featuring me. and..." I gave her directions, and explained how the pitches should go.

Once I was done telling her how things go, I was going over the lyrics of the song I was going to do, as we walked in the backstage part of the building. Now, I have to wait until it's my turn to go on stage...


	4. The performance

**Sorry I hadn't wrote in this story in such a long time. I've been buisy trying to create plots for my other story, and I told myself not to do two stories at a time, but... I didn't listen to myself, but hey! I'm writting another chapter now. Please R&R, and favorite this story if you like it. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_ Now for our next act! He's new out the box, ready to sing two songs, so don't make him feel bad. Give it up for V.K. Kaito !` _The spokes man said over the microphone, giving a signal to go on stage. I looked back at Gakupo and Miki, and they both gave me a thumbs up, telling me that I'll do fine, and with that, I took a deep breath and walked out on stage.

As I walked on the stage, there was a whole crowd out there. I saw someone give a wave from the back of the audience, and once I took a better look, it was Gumi. She gave a slight smile towards me, and I smiled back. Now that I know that some of my friends are here, I had the confidence to perform.

"Hello, my name is V.K. Kaito, and I'm going to sing a song called `_Don't leave me` _ and I had the idea of making this song when I lived in a place of being alone and left behind. I hope this song reaches you, just like how it reached me when I made it." I spoke through the microphone before performing. The audience clapped after hearing me speak. I then pulled my guitar from my back, and begun to play.

_`The time I thought I was going to be with someone_

_The time I thought I was going to be the one to go and shun._

_When I realize I wasn't treated like the others, but treated like another~!_

_Even though I'm in your care, I've still been thrown in the gutter!_

_(Can't you please see~_

_Me cry and sream~_

_Don't go! Please walk back! Just please don't turn and leave me!_

_All I need, is your true belief..._

_Just please...Don't leave me~)_

_My heart, is cold. As if I've been left in the snow...-even though what's cold is truly my soul-_

_This blue robin has been coruppted...And turned into a crow!_

_Don't leave me, no light, stuck in the corner where it's dark!_

_I swear you, that our love will never be apaaart!_

_When I fall, I'll reach up for your hand..._

_I'll only grab it, if you'd understand!`_

I kept singing until the song was over. When I was done, I realized that I was crying through the thing, but it didn't mess with how I sounded. I then took one last look at the crowd, and they were all silent. Right when I thought I failed, they all started to scream and cheer for me. I felt Gakupo come up and punch my arm playfully, and Miki hugging me.

"_Now please don't tell me that you did not like this new guy?" _ The club manager told the crowd, but they only cheered even more. _"I thought so! ...I think after giving us that amazing song, with his great voice, he deserves something. Don't you think?" _ He put his hand on my shoulder and shook me a bit. The crowd only jumped up and down and screamed yes. _" Okay V.K. Kaito, since the crowd, including me, likes you, It's time to reward you with a gig at the `LUX` club! I guarantee you that...your gonna rise to the top. Now get outta here! Give it up for V.K. Kaito one more time!" He slapped my back, and directed me to go back stage._

"You were great out there, and that song made me want to cry, but it was still good!" Miki clapped her hands, and jumped up and down.

"Thanks you guys, I wouldn't have sang without your support. I'm also really relieved that I know I did a good job out there." I smiled at both Miki and Gakupo. We then began to walk back into the parking lot, getting ready to go back home.

"Hey Miki, let's stop at an ice cream parlor before we go back home. I belive Kaito deserved it." Gakupo knuged on both me and Miki's side. I playfully punched his arm in return.

"Sounds like a good idea, but Imma invite Gumi, Piko, and Oliver to celebrate with us. More company means more fun... not if you hate them though." She brought out her car keys and opened the doors to the car. We all hopped in and made our way to the Brazilian Ice-cream parlor to start the celebration to a new beginning.


	5. The memory of a banana-split

**Miko: Sorry I hadn't posted a chapter to this story in SUCH a long time. I will surely make it up to you guys. Here's another chapter of "Stray Kaito" .**

* * *

After Miki and Gakupo agreed to go celebrate at the ice cream parlor, I felt that I should give Len the letter first...but I can't just walk in and give him it. I'll certainly need either Miki or Gakupo to do it for me as I wait in the car or something.

"You okay Kaito? You've been silent for quite a while back there." Miki looked back at me in her rear-view mirror. I only shook my head and passed my letter up front till one of them grabbed it. They didn't open it, but they both just stared at it confused.

"It's my letter to Len. Before we go to the ice-cream parlor, I need which one of you to go in the house and deliver it to Len for me. I'd do it myself, but I don't want to look at any of their faces." I felt my face scrunch up slightly from my anger. In a matter of time, I quickly shook it off and stared out the window. I suddenly stopped facing the window once I heard Miki laughing while passing the letter to me. "...What's so funny Miki?" I questioned her as she made a stop at a red light.

"It's just funny how you would write a letter instead of making it easy and call him on his cell." It was then that Gakupo started to laugh along with her. My face became flustered now that I thought about it. " Don't sweat it Kaito, but I suggest that you call him soon because I saw the news earlier today. He looked really sad. " She lastly said as she began to park on the curb of the street. We all unbuckled our seat-belts and stepped out the car. Once we did, I saw Oliver run up to hug Miki, along with Piko, Big Al, and Gumi walking up to us...mostly Gakupo and Miki.

Oliver stopped glomping onto Miki and began to stare at me intensely. "Who're you?" I only looked at him slightly, then began to walk into the ice-cream shop. The rest of them began to follow behind. I quickly spotted a big empty table where we could sit in. Before I could even sit down, Oliver ran in front of me to block my path. "You didn't answer my question." The kid began to pout slightly until Gakupo placed a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Oliver, stop bothering Kaito. We came to celebrate his first performance, not play 20 questions." From his face being in a pout, it quickly changed into him being shocked, as well as the other's. Me and everyone began to take our seats around the table and looked through the menu of different flavors. I paused immediately once I saw a picture of a banana-split. Without myself knowing it, I began to smile gently as the memory of me taking Len over here when we were hungry. ...Seemed almost like it was yesterday.

* * *

**_~The memory~_**

_"C'mon Kaito! I wanna eat the ice-cream you were talking about!" He tugged on the sleeve of my jacket, trying to make me walk even faster towards the shop, even though we were already close to it. I grabbed his hand to slow him down a bit, but as I did that, he turned his face to look up at me. His face had a gentle smile on it, along with a faint blush that covered his cheeks. "Kaito-nii...I only rush us to go because I'm happy to be away from the house. Also to be away with you. Now C'mon !" He then marched into the store. I walked along with him inside. _

_There were many reasons why I liked Len instead of the other's. ...He was the only one who didn't call me stupid, or make any names for me involving the word stupid. Like the most common one the other's would call me ...`Bakaito' . He always smiled truthfully to me. Not a fake one like everyone else did, but he actually let me see his emotions. In essence, Len is everything I could wish for._

_As we came in, he took a seat near the back as I came up to the waiter to tell him the order. It only took seconds to walk to the table Len was at and sit down. He stayed silent as we waited for our order to come, but that was until he pipped up something I wouldn't expect him to say. "Kaito... how come Master won't let you perform...it's not fair. I don't like how Miku and them doesn't care about the fact either. Just why...can't they see how nice you are?" My eyes widened as I saw his eyes glisten with what it look to be tears. "You don't deserve to be treated so bad. They call you stupid when you're the smartest person I know! -Sniff s.f.x.- Even if they say they like you in front of your face, it's all a lie...,but when I saw it, I actually mean it." I watched him cry before my eyes. I frowned slightly and scooted closer to him to wipe some of his tears away. He then looked up at me as I did so. Without myself knowing it, I pulled him into my arms._

_"Thank you Len. ...You only understand how much it hurts to me. You smiled for me. You cried for me, ...and I'll do the same in return." I felt something warm slide down my cheek. As I pulled away, his eyes went wide as he stared at me, but it only took me seconds to realize that I was crying. He then smiled softly at me, then laid his head against my chest. Placing one of my hands upon his head, I started to stroke his hair with my fingers. "You are the first to see me cry...and that means a lot. I care for you too Len." I lastly said to him. As My vision cleared up from the tears, I spotted a melted bowl of Banana-Split on our table. He lifted his head to look at the bowl too._

_"What a waste..." We both paused and looked at each other. Within seconds, we both began to laugh._

* * *

"Kaito? Kaaaaiito? Snap out of it Kaito!" I began to blink a couple of times as Miki snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Must of been a good day dream for you to smile so much." Miki and everyone else began to laugh after she said that. I did so as well, but then stopped.

"Gakupo, can I borrow your phone real quick. I left mine inside your apartment." He nodded his head and gave me it. "I'll be right back." I lastly said as I began to walk outside. Now... time to call Len.


	6. Len's Call

**Miko: Thank you to all who have left Reviews, favorited, and followed my story. It actually makes me happy to have that happen, to the point I get more encouragement to write more. Anyway, here's more "Stray Kaito"**

* * *

_**~Len's P.O.V.~**_

I've refused to go out and sing today. They all keep telling me that I should to just forget him, but, I don't want to forget anything. They'll never understand my feelings about this matter. It's so cruel how they could just shrug it off, as if they never even cared in a day of their lives about him..., but I did.

~_knock, knock! s.f.x.~ My door knocked, but I only turned over on my bed and faced the wall. I already knew who it was, and I'm not going to comply to her._

"Len, we have to go perform! Stop moping around and get out here! He's going to return sooner later. ...I honestly don't know why you like Bakaito so much-" "What did you call him!" I shot up from my bed and yelled at her through my room. Stomping to my door, I unlocked it and pulled it open.

She wasn't surprise to see that I still had tears falling, but she was surprised that I yelled at her. "Had any of you thought for a second that because of the name calling, and leaving him to rot, was the reason why he left?!" My feelings from once sad, became with a large mixture of anger. As well as my tears. "Bakaito?! Really? His name is Kaito Shion, the smartest, nicest, and strongest guy I will ever know." I clutched to his scarf even tighter. "He's smart because he knows more than any of us in here, and he know when there's a problem with something or someone. ...What makes Kaito nice is that he cares and protects. He always did that for me. He always taught me new things about outside that I would never experience before. When I am hurt physically or emotionally, he hold on to me until I'm better, because he cares and protect that much." I glanced up at Rin's face to see her frowning a bit, but I didn't care. She need to hear this. "Lastly..., the reason why Kaito is strong. He's strong because he dealt with all of your bull shit!" I lastly yelled to the point everyone heard.

"...Len we I'm sorry you feel this way, but we still have to go perfor-" I cutted her off by slamming my door in her face. Out all of what I said, her response was that? ...Everyone in this house is so...cruel.

I began to walk back to my bed until my phone began to buzz on my nightstand. I'd usually wouldn't answer the phone when I'm in these types of moods, but , a part of me tells me to answer. So I quickly grabbed my phone and flipped it open. I read the collar-I.D., only to see Gakupo's name. I clicked the answer button, and began to talk. "Gakupo, why are you calling?" I took a seat on the edge of my bed as I waited for a response.

"No, I'm just borrowing his phone because I left it at his place. ...I'm glad to hear you." My heart skipped a beat once I heard Kaito's voice speaking through the phone. "Len, I'm sorry for making you worry. I hate seeing you cry..., you know that right?" My mouth began to curve into a small smile as I listened.

"I know. (_sniff s.f.x.) _I'm happy that you're okay Kaito-nii." I tried to wipe away my tears and stop crying. "Where are you Kaito..., I want to run away with you." A long pause became to form as I said that. I only crossed my fingers, hoping that he'd let me. "I don't want to be here if you're not here-" "Pack your stuff Len. I'll be there waiting across the street from the house in at least 30 minutes." I heard him say, as he cutted me off. The feeling of joy swarmed inside my body, so I began to jump up and down on my bed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said full of excitement.

"Make sure no one sees you Len. Try wearing your hair down, and different clothes if you have to. Now I have to go, I'll see you later Dove." I paused from jumping once he called me Dove. I felt heat raising up to my face.

"See you soon Kaito-nii." I lastly said before I hung up my phone. Snapping back out of my swooning state, I ran to my drawer and started pulling out my clothes so I could start packing. Yes!


End file.
